


Faults

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8540581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: The padawan tries to point out a flaw in the usual blaming mechanism.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [B_Radley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/gifts).



> Taliesin is not mine, but he's rather fun to pick on. Also, my apologies to his creator if I failed with him here.

"Remind me again — " Taliesin Croft broke off his words to push the swarm of small creatures intent on chewing on his master away, "how it's always _my_ fault we wind up in these predicaments, Master?"

"Sarcasm is hardly needed at this point, padawan," Shaak Ti stated serenely, even as she assisted in pushing the small, biting menaces away. "There was nothing in the briefing about these creatures."

"And yet, that excuse didn't work for me on our last mission."

"Padawan, there is a difference between something attracted to Togruta scent, and running into security forces that remember you most unpleasantly!"


End file.
